After Hours
by ammie-may
Summary: "This is boring," he voiced, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards. The blackette smirked and gave his junior a side-glance. "What do you propose we do then?" Kyoya hadn't expected an answer. "…Wanna make-out?" Let alone the one he got. Kyo/Hika


**Hello there dear readers. This is my first yaoi…. Ever… and if it wasn't for my sister, it wouldn't even exist… but it does, because today (Dec. 2****nd****) is her 18****th**** birthday.  
>You had better be happy woman!<strong>

**So, I'm sorry if some parts are… lacking… I've put a lot of effort into this, and I hope those reading can enjoy it. :) **

**The pairing was decided by the all mighty beany, and I honestly don't feel a second chapter coming on… **_**maybe**_** if ya'll REALLY like it… Oh, and I don't own Ouran in any way, shape or form. If I did, you would know cos' some changes would be made… **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please~~Enjoy~~Reading!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

7:00 pm, in the third music room. That's what Tamaki had said. However, as Hikaru walked into the Host Club's corridors, he found himself re-checking his phone for the time. He wasn't early — in fact he was ten minutes late — yet he was the only inhibitor of the usually noisy room… or rather, he thought he was alone.

"So, you're the only one to show up," Kyoya's soft voice stated, instead of asked. The red head nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to face the anxiety-inducing male, his hand clutching his chest.

"Kyoya, what the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!" The shadow king chuckled darkly, causing goose bumps to form on Hikaru's pale skin. The blackette stepped away from the wall he was leaning on and started towards the older twin.

"I've been here for the past half hour, waiting for Tamaki to show up. There aren't any club activities going on today, and he said something about wanting everyone to spend the day together." Kyoya stopped about a foot from Hikaru and grimaced. "However, I'm not sure who all he texted that to; the idiot doesn't know how to work a cell phone properly." The two shared a heavy sigh. "By the way, where is your brother? You two are hardly ever apart." The ginger gave a bitter smirk as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Kaoru had a few more question about today's lessons, so he stayed after to talk to the teacher." _And he left me to deal with this stupid get-together on my own, _he added mentally.

"Oh," was all he got as a response. Uncomfortable silence filled the music room as both males stood side-by-side, facing the door. Hikaru started to count how many times the clock's tick echoed throughout the empty space, but quickly stopped himself.

"This is boring," he voiced, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards. The blackette smirked and gave his junior a side-glance.

"What do you propose we do then?" Kyoya hadn't expected an answer.

"…Wanna make-out?" Let alone the one he got. When there was no response, a huge, cocky grin adorned the devil type's face as he suppressed a laugh. Few people could leave the shadow king speechless; it was one of life's greatest challenges, as well as a contest between the twin gingers. Oh how Hikaru wished his brother were here. The redhead was about to let Kyoya in on the game the brother's were playing, however all thoughts left his mind when he felt something warm on his lips. While Hikaru was busy rejoicing his small victory, he hadn't noticed the soft hand that tilted his face towards the blackette's.

At first, the ginger was in shock. The older male wasn't forceful with his act, but he made no indication of backing down. Not being one to withdraw from a challenge, Hikaru quickly recovered. The twin snaked one arm around Kyoya's neck, and the other kept a vice-grip on the collar of his uniform. This seemed to only provoke the blackette; he grabbed a fist full of ginger locks and shoved his tongue into the warm, moist cavern known as Hikaru's mouth. Again, the younger Host Club member was shocked, but he recovered in the blink of an eye; no way was he going to let the shadow king dominate him! He bit the blackette's tongue and shoved his inside Kyoya's mouth, only to have it bit in revenge. The two continued this banter, all the while their shirts creeped further off their torsos, exposing bits of their well-toned bodies.

Somehow, the lip locked boys managed to draw close enough to the couch for Kyoya to shove Hikaru on top of it. Without hesitation, the older male straddled him; pining the ginger's arms above his head. The two stared at each other wordlessly, silently questioning if what they were doing was okay.

If it was right for their male appendages to ache for the other.

If the raunchy thoughts flowing through their minds were normal.

If they even knew what the hell they were doing.

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but before any words escaped his lips, the sound of music filled the room.

Both immediately flushed and pulled away from each other, and with what seemed like inhuman reflexes, Kyoya answered his cell phone with as much of a calm voice the blackette could muster. Hikaru didn't need to ask who was on the other side of the devise; the loud, obnoxious wailing could be heard almost crystal clear. It was Tamaki. Of course it was Tamaki. The ginger tried not to listen in to the conversation they were having, instead he focused on how messed up his hair had gotten. Who knew the shadow king had a thing for pulling hair? Though, Hikaru seemed to rather enjoy it earlier.

The exasperated sigh from Kyoya pulled him from his thoughts. The blackette pocketed his cellular and walked over to his school bag. The twin quickly rose from his seat.

"Where the hell are you going," Hikaru demanded. If he were any younger, he would have stomped his foot.

"Home," The older male didn't bother to face him while he spoke. "Tamaki canceled, meaning I don't have to waste my time here anymore." Try as he might, the ginger couldn't stop those words from penetrating his heart. He tried to think of something to say, something that would make the other male turn around and stay, but his lips failed to form a single word. So he stood there, fists clenched tightly, and watched Kyoya's retreating back. Even when the double doors swung shut, and the sound echoed throughout the empty music room, he didn't move.

Seconds turned into minutes, and the whole time the twin couldn't form a single clear thought. Kyoya flooded his head instead. The feeling of their tongues brushing past each other. The way his skin felt under the gingers fingertips. How having his hair pulled excited him even more than he cared to admit. How, even if for a short while, the two seemed whole; more so than he felt with his own brother. The feeling he got when Kyoya wouldn't look into his eyes. When the one thing he wanted more than air just walked away from him. How much his words hurt him… The twin clenched his hands so hard he thought they would bleed. How _dare_ he. How _dare_ that ignorant sorry excuse for a man just walk away like that! Hikaru was far to prideful to just let something like this happen… It didn't register in his mind that the whole time he was brooding his body was in motion. It wasn't until his hand reached out to grab Kyoya's shoulder that the ginger realized he had chased after him.

Before the blackette could protest, Hikaru acted on impulse, as he always did. The older male could honestly say he didn't see it coming. In truth, he didn't think either of the twins were capable of throwing a punch. However, the loud smack and immediate sting on his left cheek proved him wrong and for the second time that night, the shadow king was left speechless. Even if he had wanted to say something, he couldn't; it seemed that the rush of adrenalin did something to both of the boys.

Just like in the music room, Kyoya's hands found ginger locks and Hikaru clung to the blackette as if his life depended on it; only this time, it was the younger male who showed dominance. The twin thrusted his muscle forward, exploring every inch of Kyoya's mouth and causing both teens to let out a desperate moan. Just as they were getting into things, the soft tapping of footsteps sounded in the hall; the two were at the top of the main stairs. In a panic, they broke away, dashed into the nearest room, and pressed against the door.

With each tap the sound got closer, and their hearts beat louder. The host members stopped breathing when the noise halted just outside the darkened room, and for a moment it was as if time froze with them. The boys looked at each other, silently wondering what would happen if anyone saw them. Kyoya's father would definitely disown him; Hikaru couldn't begin to fathom what his brother would say. Neither of them would be able to show their faces in Ouran, the host club, or anywhere else this side of Japan… and it was thoughts like these that made them lust even more. The thrill.

The terror.

The ecstasy.

They wanted more.

As soon as the footsteps were out of hearing range, the ginger pounced the blackette and assaulted him with fierce kisses. Not being one of patience, the older male grabbed the sides of Hikaru's shirt and ripped it open – buttons flying in all directions – and did the same to his. As Kyoya's fingers danced across the abdomens of the boy on top of him, he received a deep moan. The twin then moved his kisses to the pale neck below him, nibbling here and there. When he reached the collarbone, Kyoya hissed in pleasure, causing their aching members to grow even harder. Without hesitation, they removed their slacks and boxers.

Again, time froze.

Everything was happening so fast, but neither seemed to care; their eyes drinking in the other's lovely body. The way sweat gleamed from the skin, and how their heaving breathing seemed to be in sync. For a moment, there was an awkward pause. Who was going to be pitcher? Kyoya was about to reason that it should be him, he did initiate this whole thing after all, but the gleam in Hikaru's eyes stopped him from opening his mouth. Silently, the ginger flipped the older male onto his knees, a position quite unfathomable to the shadow king, and firmly grasped his shoulders. It wasn't until after the twin thrusted forward that the thought of lubrication and stretching came to mind. Too late now.

The blackette hissed in pain and the twin's movements came to a halt. The feeling ricocheting throughout the eldest's body almost caused him to pass out, but pride and a need for self-satisfaction kept him alert.

"Are… you alright?" Hikaru's voice was husky, heavy with lust. The sound made Kyoya want him even more.

"Don't you _dare_ stop now." The twin smirked as his grip tightened. He pulled out slowly, allowing the other male to take the feeling in. Just as the tip of his head was about to come all the way out he thrusted back in, nailing the tender prostate. The blackette screamed in pleasure as stars flooded his vision and his body was thrown into orgasms. But the ginger didn't stop. Again and again his thrusted into the bundle of nerves, each time causing the other male to scream and moan for him. However, this wasn't enough for Hikaru. He slid his hand down Kyoya's back, and snaked it around his exposed member. With each thrust, he pumped the blackette lovingly.

Neither needed to warn the other when they reached their peaks, the screaming of each other's name's did it all. Sticky seamen filled the older male as he emptied his own once hard cock. Exhausted, they both collapsed onto eachother; their breathing hard and hormone levels slowly decreasing. They laid together for a while as they took in the reality of what had just happened.

"Kyoya?" The shadow king smiled.

"Yes?" The ginger placed a loving kiss on the blackette's shoulder.

"_Never_ walk away from me like that again."


End file.
